Unlimited
by Lumina001
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule quelques semaines plus tard après avoir obtenu le respect de l'humanité, nos héros sont à la tour de Xanatos. En surfant sur le web, ils vont de nouveau être en route pour l'aventure !
1. Chapter 1

_Héhé, on dirait que je suis la première française à poster cette histoire :). Pour la petite histoire : Gargoyles, j'ai connu ça j'avais à peut près 14 ans. Tf1 ne diffusa ça que quelques mois et ce fut vite oublié. Récemment, en parcourant Deviant Art, j'ai reconnu mes anciens héros. C'est allé très vite, des dessins, regardé les épisodes en vo sur Youtube pour me remémorer toute leurs aventures, et hop voici une histoire avec nos guerrier ailés pour de nouvelles aventures, des personnages déjà connus et d'autres nouveaux. J'espère que vous aller aimer, c'est ma première fic sur ces Anges de la Nuit._

* * *

Dans un petit atelier, un jeune homme vêtu d'une tenue de travail couverte de poussière, taille la pierre. Il a les cheveux hérissés et roux, des taches de rousseurs persistantes sur le visage.

Tout autour de lui, tout un régiment de statues, parties de monuments ou de cheminées.

Cette fois-ci, ce qu'il est en train de réaliser est hors du commun. Lunettes de protection sur le nez, il taille la pierre de tuffeau, malgré les bruits de coups, la radio diffuse les dernières chansons à la mode. Le tailleur se met à chanter en même temps que le chanteur, martelant et frottant la pierre calcaire.

Quelq'un entre sans le déranger. Cette personne lui fait face de l'autre coté de la table où sont posés des schémas, des outils, et d'autres dessins techniques, il lève les yeux. C'est une jeune femme d'environ la vingtaine, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux marrons, un visage d'enfant. Cette dernière lui sourit, le garçon devient tout rouge. Il pose ses outils sur un tabouret et vient saluer la visiteuse. Ils se font la bise, et elle demande :" Alors, Mathieu, tu t'en sort?

- Oui, encore quelques finitions et je serai fin prêt pour le concours des artisans. Et de ton coté?

- Pareil, j'ai rédigé ton dossier pour présenter ton sujet... : un historique...réfférences...illustrations...

- Génial ta mise en page ! Hey, t'as même mis les croquis sur lesquels je me suis basé !

- Il me reste juste à ajouter les photos des œuvres finies.

- Super ! T'es vraiment la pro de de l'ordi.

- Ce n'est rien. Et je ne suis pas une pro.

- Si, moi tu verrais, je tape une seule page, demain j'y suis encore. A chercher les bonnes touches sur le clavier. Ha ha !" Elle regarde les œuvres, et reprends :" pour les photos, je repasserai, ok?

- Non, attends..., il se remet à peaufiner avec du papier de verre.

- Hééé ! Prends ton temps. T'occupes pas de moi !

- J'ai aussi hâte de terminer, tu sais.

- Oui, je comprends. Mais vas-y molo quand même..."

Elle le regarde faire, il y met vraiment toute sa passion et son savoir a donner vie à ces sculptures.

Plus tard, la fille peut enfin prendre en photo. Ils avaient mis une toile pour faire un fond neutre, pour ainsi attirer le regard. Elle ajoute en regardant le petit écran de l'appareil numérique :"C'est étrange, on dirait vraiment qu'il va se mettre à bouger, tu as fait un travail remarquable...

- C'est surtout tes croquis qui m'ont épaulés. Le thème de l'église même était bien trouvé.

- Surtout peu évoqué et c'est bien dommage. J'ai été jeter un œil sur le site web du concours et voir les réalisations des lauréats des années précédentes. Pour beaucoup, c'était du style moderne, soit des âtres de cheminé, soit des trucs un peu inutiles.

- Ha ha. J'ai vraiment hâte de poster mon ami de pierre sur mon blog !

Le concours arriva, Mathieu fut nominé et gagna le concours, pour l'originalité et la recherche. Il reçoit également une jolie somme. Le soir de la remise des prix, Mathieu et Wanda se rendent dans un bar pour trinquer. Il la regarde intensément caché derrière ses verres, il tente de révéler ses sentiments mais se demande comment va-t-elle le prendre. Quand à elle, souriante, lui donne quelques idées pour un prochain sujet artistique. Vraisemblablement, il n'écoute pas. Elle demande :" Tu m'écoutes?

- Ah?! Euh...oui, j'essayais d'imaginer...

- C'est ça...prends-moi une nouille ! Je vois que t'es encore dans les nuages.

- Hé hé !"

* * *

Dans un endroit mystique, une personne vêtue d'un manteau noir semble échafauder un plan. Un grimoire avec un sceau en or avec des serpents entrelacés en face d'elle quelle ouvrit avec précaution. Une autre personne se joint à elle. Celle-ci est plus grande et plus massive, au corps de femme, à la peau bleue, aux cheveux de feu et des ailes de chauve-souris immenses. Elle a une voix rauque et demande :"Ce vieux livre que tu m'as fait voler dans le musée d'art et d'histoire contient ce que nous cherchons.

- Oh que oui, Demona.

- Tu parviens à le déchiffrer?

- Oui, peu à peu. Il me faudrait d'avantage de temps.

- Ce temps, nous l'avons. Il faut que tu parviennes à le faire correctement. Il me tarde quand même de me venger.

- Tu auras ta vengeance. Il me reste à trouver les bons sortilèges..., parcourant les pages., Oui ! Je pense avoir trouvé.

- Fantastique !

- Je vais tout de même approfondir le décodage...Oui, c'est bien cette formule. Mais évidement, on ne fait d'omelette sans casser des œufs...

- Il faut quoi?

- Des sujets de pierre et des sujets vivants.

- C'est une formule de fusion?

- Oui.

- Des statues par exemple? Cela ne devrait pas être compliqué.

- Elles doivent être en bon état.

- Réunissons les meilleurs sculpteurs du monde entier ! Et faisons leur faire toute une armée !

- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir de telles idées. Je donc tous les réunir en échange d'une récompense attrayante. Ils viendrons de tous horizons. Ils faudrait qu'ils soit relativement nombreux si l'on veut une armée de qualité."

Démona esquisse un sourire sournois de satisfaction.

* * *

Dans la ville de New York. Certains semble bien s'amuser. Un petit groupe de gargouilles vivant dans un château au sommet d'un building.

L'une d'elles, la peau verte, avec les ailes disposées sous les bras fait du freeze-bee avec des pancakes. Une autre les rattrape et les engloutit ; celle-ci a la peau grisonnante et ressemble plus à un chien en vue de son comportement et jappements. Une à la peau pourpre et au visage de dragon, s'éclate sur un ordinateur. Quand à une autre, à la table, qui semble plus agée, massive et à la barde grisonnante, lit le journal.

Celui à la peau pourpre s'écrit :" Hey, les gars ! Venez voir !

- Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé Brooklin?

- Regardez ça. Je cherchais juste des images de gargouilles sympa et regardez sur quoi je tombe." Ses compagnons viennent voir. Il reprends :" C'est un véritable prodige de la sculpture. Il a créé son blog pour exposer ses œuvres. Il a même gagné le concours national de son pays dans le domaine de la taille de pierre.

- Olàlà ! Il est trop fort !, dit le plus jeune, Ses réalisations sont superbes !!

- Je dois reconnaître que ce petit a du talent.

- Il faut trop qu'on voit ça de plus près.

- Attends un peu, ça se trouve où?

- En...Europe, A Paris.

- Paris, mais c'est loin, ça !

- Et alors?

- Et alors, on ne peut pas traverser l'océan nous même.

- Allons-y en avion !

- Ah oui...En avion. J'imagine :"Bonjour Madame, on voudrait réserver des billets pour Paris...Pour cinq gargouilles, s'il vous plais !, fait-il en faisant le geste du téléphone avec ses doigts.

- Hey ! Hey !, fait le plus jeune, on verra peut être le bossu de Notre Dame !, dit Lexington en prenant la posture du personnage et ses mimiques.

- C'est qu'un dessin animé ! Il n'existe pas !

- Et alors? On ne sait jamais.

- Vous êtes idiots?! On ira pas à Paris, c'est clair?"

Une voix rauque vient interrompre les disputes. Une gargouille encore plus grande, à la peau mauve et à la chevelure brune vient par ici et demande :" Quelle est la cause de ces cris?

- Excuse-nous, Goliath. Mais ces andouilles veulent aller à Paris et c'est à quelques milliers de kilomètres d'ici, de l'autre coté de la mer !

- En effet, cela demande réflexion.

- Tout ça pour aller voir des sculptures !

- Puis-je voir?" Le plus massif approche de l'écran et regarde. Il dit :" ça alors. Ces gargouilles, on dirait vraiment quelles sont des nôtres.

- Ils les a même toutes baptisées. Mais la plus réussi, c'est celle qui porte le nom d'Illidan.

- Illidan, que voilà un nom plein de poésie !", dit une voix féminine et un peu caverneuse. Une gargouille plus petite qui ressemble au plus grand, mais avec des formes de femme. Celle-ci se met à virevolter gracieusement de l'escalier vers ses compagnons. Elle reprends :"Je peux regarder?

- Je t'en prie, Angela.

Elle approche et regarde l'écran avec un regard d'enfant. Elle pousse un gloussement et dit :" Il est trop beeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuu !!!

- Rêve pas. Regarde, c'est juste une statue tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple., dit Broadway un peu jaloux.

- Ah..."Sur ces mots, elle semble bien déçue.

- Ça montre qu'il existe des humains qui nous voient pas comme des monstres, qui nous aiment. Sinon pourquoi se donneraient-t-ils tant de mal?

- Ouais, et si on le rencontrai? Il serait sûrement hyper-content de voir de vraies gargouilles.

- C'est repartit..., râle Hudson.

- Prenons l'hélico, puisque certains refusent de prendre l'avion.

- Et si on se change en pierre en cours de vol?

- Je ne voit qu'une personne pouvant nous y emmener..." Une femme aux cheveux corbeau et au tain mat fait son entrée. Elle est vêtu d'un blouson de cuir et d'un jean. Broadway dit :" Ah, la voilà, justement.

- Elisa ! Elisa ! Contents de te voir !, dit Lex en train de courir de sa façon si particulière.

- Salut les gars.

- Elisa, on aurait besoin d'un immense service., dit-il en joignant les mains.

- C'est à dire?

- Voilà...," Il lui explique tout. Elle reprends étonnée :" Vous souhaitez rencontrer cet artiste?

- Oui !! S'teu plais ! S'teu plais !S'teu plais ! S'teu plais ! S'teu plais ! S'teu plais !," en s'agenouillant joignant toujours les mains. Elle se met à rire de la situation, elle reprends entre deux rire :" Pourquoi pas? J'accepte de vous emmener.

- Youpiiiiiiiiii !! T'es la meilleure !!" dit Broadway en la cajolant.

- Cela semble important pour vous., riant sous les câlins.

- C'est peut être un pas de plus vers l'entente humain-gargouilles., ajoute Goliath.

L'hélico décolle et se rend vers l'horizon.

* * *

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 2

De l'autre coté de l'océan. Mathieu est en train de faire de la restauration de partie de monument. Un couple de personnes entrent dans l'atelier. Ils sont fort bien habillés. L'un est un homme à la pilosité poivre et sel, costume gris-souris, et une cravate bleue avec une armoirie brodée. L'autre personne, une femme, porte un tailleur cintré de couleur noir. Ses cheveux de couleur sang sont maîtrisés en chignon.

Ils viennent vers Mathieu. Le jeune talent les remarque et s'adresse à eux :" Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

- Salutation, l'ami. Nous avons entendu parlé de votre talent d'artiste mais à voir tout cela, les journaux ont pesés leur mots.

- Euh...Merci, m'ssieur.

- Voyez-vous, je suis venu des états-unis pour des affaires commerciales et j'ai remarqué vos exploits artistiques. Je serais très intéressé par quelques unes de vos créations.

- Veuillez m'excuser, mais ce sont juste des modèles, des prototypes, si on peut dire. Je ne peux vous les vendre.

- Les acheter? Non. J'ai bien mieux pour vous. J'imagine qu'être sculpteur à son compte ne doit pas être le meilleur des salaires, et qui plus est vous travaillez dans un atelier collectif.

- Je sais, mais je ne déteste pas. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils me piquent souvent mes idées ou mes outils. Et il est vrai que je voudrais bien vivre plus aisément.

- Je peux vous proposer de travailler dans des ateliers pour réaliser des statues encore plus belles destinées à des clients de la haute société. Exercer votre art pour un bien meilleur salaire.

- Je vous crois. Mais je suis heureux malgré tout.

- Ces œuvres sont vraiment superbes., dit la femme, c'est vraiment vous qui faites cela?

- Pas tout à fait, je suis assisté ma partenaire au début de la création. Elle dessine, et moi je sculpte.

- Vous aurez de vrais professionnels à votre disposition, et même votre propre atelier..., il regarde son mobile, hum...il faut que j'y aille. J'ai décidément peu de temps pour moi. Voici ma carte, je repasserai dans la soirée." L'homme au costume le laisse, la femme qui l'accompagne ajoute :" C'est une offre en or, mon joli. Tâchez d'y réfléchir." Lui caressant le menton, puis s'en va à son tour. Il la regarde partir et regarde la carte :" Thebcam Sortilèges..."

Dans la limousine, la femme en tailleur jette les chaussures à talons et grogne :"Comment font les femmes humaines pour se pavaner avec autant d'artifices?, se massant les pieds.

- Calme-toi, Démona. Nous nous faisons passer pour des clients, n'oublie pas. Nous avons trouvé notre première perle, reste a attendre sa décision. En attendant, allons en trouver une autre.

En fin de journée, l'hélico de nos héros atterri. Elisa qui avait prit la relève pour le pilotage, pendant que ses amis étaient de pierre, pousse un soupir. Elle s'étire les épaules engourdies par la longue position. Le soleil avait disparut et nos héros sortent de leur sommeil de glace. Brooklin regarde par la fenêtre et dit :"On est arrivé ?!" Goliath rejoint Elisa et prends de ses nouvelles :" Tout va bien?

- Oui, merci." Broadway se met à chahuter :"C'est l'heure de s'éclater !!

- Pour ma part, je vais me reposer...Je suis épuisée.

- Je reste avec toi." dit Goliath. Elle lui sourit. Hudson dit :" Les jeunes, je vais aller faire un tour. Tu viens mon grand?, demande-t-il à Bronx. Le toutou semble ravi de pouvoir enfin se dégourdir les pattes. La jeune femme leur dit :" Amusez-vous bien."

Seule avec Goliath, elle peut enfin se poser dans le calme. Elle s'allonge sur la banquette, la gargouille vient la border. Elle dit :" Merci, je tombe de sommeil.

- Fais de beaux rêves." Il l'embrasse sur le front, et s'assoie sur le reste de banquette, ouvrant l'ordinateur portable pour lire un peu sur le web. Elisa dormait juste à coté de lui, son cœur se met à battre très rapidement. Il quitta sa lecture d'un regard pour le poser sur celle qui lui donne tant d'émotions. N'écoutant que son cœur, il s'agenouilla a son chevet et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Secrètement, il avait toujours rêvé de jouer les princes charmants et d'être suffisamment seul pour vivre un moment comme celui-ci.

Au contact, elle fini par se réveiller. Elle ouvre les yeux et réalise se qui se passe, elle le repousse légèrement. Se rendant compte qu'il l'a réveillée, il recule prit d'un peu de honte. Elle demande :"Goliath, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée?

- Euh..Ben...Je..."Elle le regarde qui essaie de trouver une explication valable, il trouve enfin les mots :" Elisa, je suis fou de toi ! Ça fait longtemps que je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés !..., il laisse échapper un soupire et murmure, enfin dit.

- Est-ce vrai?" Il la regarde, tout rouge avec une pointe de gène. Il s'était tu depuis toujours. Elle lui fit le beau des sourires et le prit dans ses bras. Passant ses bras autour du coup de l'être de la nuit, elle lui rends alors le baiser.

Dans le ciel de Paris, trois silhouettes y fort éruption. Broadway montre du doigt et dit :" Voilà Notre Dame !! Faisons-y un tour !

- Ouais, entrons par là." A l'intérieur, le clocher est rempli de pigeons. La jeune gargouille les saluts. Ils descendent plus bas dans l'édifice. Arrivés dans la nef, ils contemple l'intérieur éclairé par la lumière de la lune filtrée par les vitraux. Brooklin dit :" Woah c'est trop beau...Aucun des édifices de New York pourrait rivaliser avec lieu tellement chargé d'histoire." Ils se mettent à lire l'histoire du monument sur un panneau de verre sur un piédestal. Il dit :" Ils ont mis un siècle pour la bâtir ! Woaho ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi connue.

- Je m'y sent chez moi, je sais pas pourquoi., dit Broadway mangeant des donuts.

- Manque plus que Casimodo !, fait Lexington.

- On t'as déjà dit qu'il n'existe pas., dit Booklin.

- Hé, ce sera moi Casimodo et toi Frollo !

- Ok...jouons alors..." Lexington galope vers les murs et y grimpe. Broadway s'assoie pour admirer le spectacle et continue de manger. Booklin drape ses ailes sur son corps pour incarner le personnage ténébreux. Il prend un ton caverneux et fort :" Casimodo !! Casimodo !" Lex descend des murs, vient vers lui prenant la posture et la démarche du personnage légendaire. D'une voix en se pinçant le nez :" Me voici maaaaaaaîîîîîître...!" Broadway rit et applaudit. Frollo-Lex reprends :" Casimodo, je t'ordonne de..., il cherche une chose à faire, euh...sonner les cloches !

- Ouiiiiiii, mon booon maaaaaaaaaaaîîîîîîîîîîîître !, il s'y rend toujours avec la démarche. Lex éclate de rire tellement cette manière de bouger est ridicule, il ajoute :" On dirait une grenouille qui aurait un lumbago !" Il saisit la corde et commence à sonner. Le poids de la cloche entraîne la petite gargouille qui se met à se balancer. Lex se met à rigoler, et cri :" Les gars vous devriez essayer !! Venez !" Les deux saisirent une corde et font de même. Un gros tintamarre résonne dans la ville.

Dans l'hélico, l'ambiance est très romantique. Goliath embrasse Elisa dans le cou. Elle lui caresse les cheveux. Il commence à lui caresser un sein, elle retient sa main. Il dit, tout rouge :" Ah...excuse-moi..."

Un bruit vient titiller les oreilles de notre héro et demande :"Tu n'entends rien?

- Si, on dirait un son...

- De cloches?

- Hein? mais normalement ça ne sonne pas la nuit.

- Grmlb...Je crois en connaître les responsables.

Dans le clocher, c'est la franche rigolade. Brooklin dit :" Je vais plus haut que vous !!

- Tu triches, tu uses de tes ailes !

- J'adore sonner les cloches !!, dit Broadway en gloussant comme un gamin.

Quelque chose retient les cordes. Il regardent en haut et Goliath tient les cordes d'un regard coléreux. Broadway fait :" Oups...

- La fête est fini les copains." dit Lexington.

Sur le toit, Goliath est en colère, il dit d'une voix forte :"Bien, j'attends...

- On allait voir notre idole comme convenu, et on a fait une halte ici pour visiter.

- Puis, dans le feu de l'action, on a joué au bossu de Notre Dame. La légende veut qu'il sonne les cloches.

- Oui, et c'était très rigolo !!" rigole Broadway. Goliath les regarde en grimaçant et dit :"Je ne peux pas vous laisser tous seuls sans que vous fassiez des bêtises !!

- Mais?! On faisait rien de mal !

- Rien de mal?! Ameuter tout le quartier !! Regardez en bas..." Il leur montre des gens devant l'édifice se demandant se qui se passe. Il reprends :" Même ici, nous devons rester discrets, c'est clair?!

- Oui..., il aventure une question., C'est toujours "oui" pour aller voir le sculpteur...?" Goliath pousse un grognement et accepte :" je vous accompagne cette fois."


End file.
